User talk:OrbFu
Hi, welcome! I'd point you to all the stuff wiki people normally point you to, but we don't have any of that stuff yet. So for now, if you have any questions, ask on my talk page. One thing I'd like to ask is that you don't delete comments from talk pages - even if they're your own. Just reply to them if you want to correct yourself - or, if absolutely necessary, use a strikethrough to retract a statement. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:45, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Hidden Achievements Where did you hear this? Which game has a hidden achievement? Please leave me a message about this. If you want to keep the achievement a secret, you may do so, but please just show a screenshot or something. Aik Hui 07:18, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :I notice you left your reply on User:Aik Hui. Just so you know, it should have gone on user talk:Aik Hui - I've moved it there now. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:50, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Oops. Thanks. OrbFu 17:58, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::I have read your comment on member-only and free achievements. However, I agree with Vimescarrot: it is simply a member benefit. One example to prove this is in "Miner Disturbance". The "6M Crew Member" achievement is listed as free. Sol-Knight also does this. Aik Hui 13:40, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Category "Name"? Why did you add your user page to this non-existent category? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:53, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Because the wiki software told me to. OrbFu 20:23, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh! I see now, I think that is referring to articles like StarCannon and TerraPhoenix rather than to user pages. And it means to add them to a relevant category such as Category:Shooter Games or Category:Strategy Games. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::: :lightbulb: You could well be right there. Thanks. OrbFu 22:49, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Achievement Picture There's not much difference, really, but I find that the blue background + gold border looks nicer. Also, since these pictures were taken from the "Achievements Online" page, it appears that way by default, and it would be very troublesome to remove the border. Aik Hui 14:20, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Now that you've mentioned it, I never thought about that. Oh well...I'm just gonna continue what I've already started. Thanks for your message anyway. Aik Hui 16:41, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :OrbFu - not all programs accept transparent backgrounds. They generally change the colour to blue or purple as default when they come across one. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Not all programs accept images, but of those browsers which do I can't think of any which don't handle transparency in gifs. It's correct to say that old versions of IE show black for transparency in pngs. OrbFu 20:20, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Arcanists Logo I don't think you'll be able to find it anymore. So, in a way, it simply went away and is not hiding. I saw it on a RuneScape.com advert for Arcanists, but the last time I saw it, it was replaced by a Zombie Dawn advert. I added it because I think it looks nicer than the easily-found logo. (Yay for shiny things) Aik Hui 11:56, 28 April 2008 (UTC) The Track Controller The images you uploaded can be used to make a full map. I wonder if we could use that to make a guide somehow. o.O JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:54, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :I'd thought about using them for user levels in talk pages. There's probably a way to create a borderless table style. It would need more images, though: conveyors in all four directions, all of the track types, the player icon... OrbFu 13:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Not yet. Maybe if I see a bit more. But I only recall it happening twice. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Lol, I replied on your talk before I noticed you'd replied here. I won't repeat my message here, but I think I've seen Arcanists vandalism more than twice myself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:01, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Just as an FYI, vandalism reverted by the same IP as commited it isn't unusual. Often someone will walk in on someone's computer while they're not using it and randomly vandalise what they've been looking at. The owner then reverts. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:10, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Bot Following discussion this is a formal proposal to implement a bot for large-scale recategorisation, initially recategorising images which should be labelled with Template:Jagex. My idea for the bot's logic is basically this: For each page in Category:Images or a (recursive) subcategory thereof :if that page uses Template:Fairuse consider replacing it with Template:Jagex ::If the page is in Category:Achievement images or Category:Game title images then automatically replace it ::Otherwise prompt me for whether to replace it or not Comments for or against the principle requested. Comments on the details of the logic welcomed. OrbFu 19:35, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Will the bot also handle currently untagged images that should use the tag? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:01, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::It sounds like a good idea to me. I know nothing about bots so I'm afraid you're on your own. Since you have to ask Wikia staff about it (I think)? you won't even need me at any point, since they'll be able to bot-tag and do anything else that's required. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:14, 24 May 2008 (UTC)